1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor protection devices and more particularly pertains to a new modular floor protection mat system for protecting a variety of sizes and types of floor surfaces from contaminants such as dirt, petroleum products and thawing compounds and the like falling off of vehicles parked on the floor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floor protection devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, floor protection devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art floor protection devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,194; U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,661; U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,007; U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,147; U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,024; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 353,505.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new modular floor protection mat system. The inventive device includes at least one floor protection mat module having a mat portion and a perimeter lip portion. An elongate perimeter strip member mounts over the perimeter lip portion of the floor protection mat module to connect the mat module to other similar mat modules and allow a vehicle to roll over the perimeter lip portion of the mat module.
In these respects, the modular floor protection mat system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a variety of sizes and types of floor surfaces from contaminants such as dirt, petroleum products and thawing compounds and the like falling off of vehicles parked on the floor surface.